O tempora
by Kalari
Summary: Il marchait. Il marchait pour oublier sa vie. Pour tout oublier. Et, caché dans les entrailles de Poudlard, il a trouvé... quelqu'un. Slash.
1. Prologue

**_O tempora…_**

Autrice : Kalari

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : heu… angst, peut-être… Oh, je sais pas !

Couple : inhabituel (hé hé hé…)

Disclaimer : Bon ben c'est parti pour le bla-bla habituel… Les persos ne sont pas à moi, tous à JKR, je fais que m'amuser avec, je ne me fais pas de sous, etc, etc… Satisfaits ? Allez, c'est parti !

**)x(O)x(**

Les couloirs de l'école étaient vides.

Les personnages des tableaux dormaient pour la plupart, comme les autres habitants de Poudlard.

Rusard et Snape eux-mêmes sommeillaient à cette heure.

Tous, jusqu'à Dumbledore en personne s'accordaient quelques instants de repos.

L'école était paisible. La léthargie imposée par la nuit sans lune touchait jusqu'au plus petit souriceau réfugié dans les épais murs de pierre.

Les protections magiques avaient été renforcées le jour même. Personne ne viendrait troubler leur repos.

En sécurité derrière les antiques fortifications, tous se laissaient aller à un sommeil réparateur.

Dans les couloirs vides de l'école, le bruit léger des pas de l'adolescent résonnait en longs murmures.

Seule son ombre, perdue parmi les ombres, tenait compagnie au seul être éveillé de tout le château.

Le jeune homme avançait au hasard, prenant un couloir après l'autre, comme chaque nuit depuis son retour à l'école.

Il marchait pour ne pas penser, pour ne pas se souvenir, pour ne pas pleurer.

Il marchait, un pas après l'autre, un couloir après l'autre, un passage secret après l'autre, toujours, devant, devant, pour finir toujours par revenir sur ses pas.

Toujours, tout le temps.

Ses pas, sa vie tournaient en rond, il se heurtait toujours aux mêmes murs, aux mêmes problèmes. Toujours.

Ce couloir, il l'avait déjà pris.

Ce tournant, il le connaissait.

Cette armure, qui dissimulait un des innombrables secrets de Poudlard, il la voyait tous les jours, toutes les nuits.

Tous les jours, toutes les nuits, il échouait à découvrir un moyen de la franchir.

Il s'arrêta, encore, devant l'homme de fer.

Il l'observa, encore, pendant un moment.

Il allait essayer, encore, de lui parler, de découvrir, enfin, le bon mot de passe.

Il échouerait, encore.

Il le savait.

Et une immense lassitude l'envahit.

Pourquoi toujours chercher à tout savoir ?

Il en savait déjà beaucoup.

Trop, peut-être.

Sûrement.

Il y avait bien d'autres secrets à Poudlard, dont il connaissait l'existence, mais pas la solution.

Tant de secrets…

Trop de secrets.

Il en avait assez.

Assez des mystères, assez des énigmes qui fleurissaient sous ses pas, ces mystères et ces énigmes aux pétales superbes, aux parfums enivrants… aux épines acérées.

Cela lui rappelait un de ces proverbes, une de ces belles phrases creuses que les gens célèbres disent parfois pour tenter d'expliquer le monde.

Comme si le monde, la vie, la mort, pouvaient être expliqués.

- « _La vie est une rose dont chaque pétale est une illusion, et chaque épine une réalité._ »

Il murmura ces mots, les laissa couler hors de lui comme autant de ces larmes qu'il se refusait à verser.

Et tandis que les dernières syllabes se perdaient dans l'obscurité du couloir, l'armure s'inclina lentement devant lui avant de s'écarter, dévoilant une massive porte d'ébène.

Le jeune homme laissa glisser son regard de la porte à l'armure, de l'armure à la porte, presque déçu.

Alors c'était ça.

Ce mot de passe qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps, c'était ça.

N'osant croire à sa chance, mais en était-ce réellement une ?, il avança doucement la main, frissonnant sous le torrent d'adrénaline qui déferla le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le frisson de l'inconnu…

Il y avait toujours été sensible. Il l'avait toujours recherché.

A peine eut-il effleuré le bois précieux que la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, dévoilant un puits de noirceur où pas une goutte de lumière ne filtrait.

Son pouls s'accéléra, le frisson dans son dos s'intensifia. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait dans ces ténèbres ? Un monstre à trois têtes ? Un serpent géant ? Un évadé d'Azkaban ? Impossible de le savoir. Sauf en allant voir…

- Lumos.

Tenant sa baguette devant lui, il avança.

Un pas.

Puis un autre.

Et encore un autre.

Un couloir, encore.

Il avança, encore.

Derrière lui, la porte se referma silencieusement.

Il se retrouva dans le noir, enfermé dans le silence le plus total qu'il ait jamais connu.

Le simple souffle de sa respiration lui semblait faire plus de bruit qu'un ouragan.

Chacun de ses battements de cœur était autant de coups de canon.

Il n'y avait rien.

Ni lumière, ni son, ni odeur, rien.

S'il ne sentait pas le sol sous ses pieds, s'il ne voyait pas la minuscule luciole qui brillait faiblement au bout de sa baguette, il aurait pu se croire mort.

C'était à cela que devait ressembler la mort.

Au néant.

Plus rien, plus aucune sensation, plus aucun sentiment.

Rien.

Comme cela devait être reposant…

Mais il sentait le sol, et il voyait la luciole. Son cœur pulsait avec force dans sa poitrine, et son souffle rapide résonnait à ses oreilles.

Ce n'était pas encore cette fois qu'il goûterait au repos…

Il avança donc, à l'aveuglette, la main suivant le mur de pierre.

Il avança pendant un temps qui lui parut à la fois très long et extrêmement court.

Une éternité en un instant.

Et puis les ténèbres se firent progressivement moins sombres, le couloir moins étroit, le monde plus tangible.

Il avança plus vite, soudain pressé de découvrir ce qui se cachait au bout du tunnel.

Il déboucha dans une salle immense, au majestueux plafond voûté, totalement dépourvue de tout meuble ou ornement, à l'exception d'une sorte de trône en son plein centre. La pièce était éclairée par d'étranges sphères vertes flottant paresseusement dans les airs.

Fasciné, le jeune homme avança, le visage levé, observant les superbes bulles de lumière.

Puis il baissa les yeux jusqu'au trône d'argent. Et s'aperçut qu'il était occupé.

Droit comme la justice et plus majestueux qu'un empereur, le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais vu le regardait approcher…

**)x(O)x(**

_A suivre…_

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

C'est une histoire dont j'ai eu l'idée y a… quatre jours ? Cinq jours ?

Je me disais 'non, Kal, tu as Oxymore à écrire, tu ne vas pas entamer une autre fic…'

Mais bon. Vous connaissez ça, n'est-ce pas ? Quand on a un truc dans la tête, pour le faire sortir… y a pas 36 façons.

Donc voila ! O tempora est la !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 4 d'Oxymore avance. Pas bien vite, mais il avance !

Kissous à tous !

Kalari


	2. Chapitre 1: Les Marcheurs

**_O tempora…_**

Autrice : Kalari

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : heu… angst, peut-être… Oh, je sais pas !

Couples: inhabituels (hé hé hé…)

Disclaimer : Bon ben c'est parti pour le bla-bla habituel… Les persos ne sont pas à moi, tous à JKR, je fais que m'amuser avec, je ne me fais pas de sous, etc, etc… Satisfaits ? Allez, c'est parti !

**)x****(O)x(**

**Première Epoque**

**_Les Marcheurs_**

**)x****(O)x(**

- … pour une fois qu'on a un prof de DCFM correct, la moindre des choses serait d'écouter en cours ! Non mais franchement, Harry, tu n'as pas honte ? Harry ? Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

- Mmm ? Oui, bien sûr, Mione. Tu as raison.

La jeune fille soupira. Il n'avait rien entendu de tout son petit monologue. Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Ron. Depuis qu'il était revenu de chez les Dursley, leur ami n'était plus le même. Il était distant, toujours perdu dans ses songes, irritable, et parfois violent.

Ils avaient essayé depuis la rentrée, depuis qu'ils s'étaient aperçus de son état, de lui changer les idées, mais en vain.

Harry, bien que physiquement présent, n'était pas avec eux.

Il errait dans des contrées connues de lui seul et ne laissait personne l'y atteindre.

Draco Malfoy lui-même n'avait pas réussi à percer sa bulle.

Pas non plus qu'il y ait mis beaucoup d'énergie.

Lui aussi avait changé depuis leur retour à Poudlard.

Lui aussi semblait ailleurs, et en oubliait d'insulter le moindre Gryffondor passant à sa portée.

Et quand on savait que rien que dans leur année, Seamus et Neville aussi avaient apparemment coupé les ponts avec le monde extérieur, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Pourquoi est-ce que soudainement, quatre garçons de leur année, tous très différents, et c'était un doux euphémisme, se renfermaient ainsi sur eux-mêmes ?

Hermione et Ron n'y comprenaient rien.

Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps seuls, ne dormaient plus dans leurs dortoirs, ou du moins c'était vrai pour les trois Gryffindor. Ils ne savaient pas si Malfoy fuyait également sa chambre de préfet en chef, mais ils voyaient bien que les Slytherin s'inquiétaient pour leur prince.

Si tant est que des Slytherin puissent s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que leurs petites personnes, bien sûr.

Mais on voyait souvent Crabbe et Goyle, pour ne citer qu'eux, errer seuls dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme deux âmes en peine à la recherche de leur soleil.

Dean était dans le même cas. Depuis le début de leur scolarité, jamais Seamus et lui ne s'étaient séparés.

Dans leur année de Gryffindor, il y avait les Trois Mousquetaires, et il y avait Laurel et Hardy.

Dean et Seamus, Seamus et Dean.

Mais depuis la rentrée, Seamus, joyeux luron devant l'Eternel, semblait avoir perdu le sourire et abandonnait de plus en plus son acolyte à la solitude.

Quand à Neville, lui qui auparavant recherchait toujours la compagnie des autres, il n'avait plus adressé la parole à qui que se soit, à l'exception d'Harry, parfois, et de leur professeur de DCFM, avec qui les deux jeunes gens avaient souvent de longues conversations à la fin des cours.

Il avait d'ailleurs fait d'énormes progrès dans cette matière, et était à présent second de la classe derrière Harry. Il avait même réussi à surpasser Hermione, c'était dire.

On le voyait travailler jusque tard le soir dans d'énormes grimoires dont il cachait le titre. Puis, vers onze heures, il montait se coucher. Mais Ron, lors d'une nuit d'insomnies, l'avait entendu se lever vers trois heures du matin et sortir du dortoir en silence. Il n'était revenu qu'à sept heures pour prendre une douche avant de descendre à la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Harry.

Cette même nuit, le dernier fils Weasley avait tour à tour entendu Seamus et Harry sortir à leur tour pour ne rentrer qu'au petit matin. Il en avait parlé à son amie qui, bien que très inquiète, lui avait demandé d'attendre et de voir. Elle savait que s'ils suivaient l'un ou l'autre de leurs mis et que ce dernier l'apprenait, et il l'apprendrait forcément, il leur en voudrait énormément. Et, vu leur état d'esprit actuel, il valait mieux éviter de les contrarier, sous peine de les voir les fuir réellement.

Ils avaient essayé de leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils sortaient la nuit, mais la seule réponse qu'ils avaient obtenue du Survivant avait tenu en deux mots : "Je marche".

A la même question, Seamus avait également répondu "Je marche".

Quant à Neville, il n'avait rien dit du tout, avait rangé ses affaires et était sorti de la salle commune. Il n'était rentré qu'au petit matin.

Ron et Hermione ne comprenaient pas. Leurs habitudes n'avaient pas changé, excepté pour Neville. Ils aimaient toujours les mêmes choses, mangeaient, allaient en cours, travaillaient normalement, mais ils ne disaient rien. Ils ne riaient plus, et ne souriaient que rarement - de plus en plus rarement. On les auraient dits endormis, ils traversaient la vie comme des somnambules, sans voir ce et ceux qui vivaient à leurs côtés. Les seules fois où ils paraissaient vraiment vivants, c'était lors de rares mais impressionnantes crises de colères, qui s'éteignaient aussi rapidement qu'elles avaient éclaté. Ils disparaissaient alors pendant de longues heures et quand ils revenaient, ils étaient retombés dans leur mutisme.

Ils marchaient, et ne faisaient plus rien d'autre.

Ils marchaient...

**)x****(O)x(**

Pansy était inquiète. Deux Slytherin de son année allaient mal. Très mal.

Et si encore ce n'était que deux Slytherin sans importance, comme Crabbe et Goyle par exemple, mais non !

Les deux garçons qui lui posaient problème n'étaient rien de moins de le chef officieusement officiel de leur Maison et le rebelle de service, à savoir Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini.

Deux Slytherin de premier plan, qui ne pouvaient pas se permettre de douter de quoi que ce soit, et encore moins de le montrer.

Pourtant, ils semblaient avoir oublié leurs devoirs envers leur Maison et l'image qu'ils devaient entretenir.

Une image d'intouchables, d'êtres supérieurs au commun des mortels. Surtout eux !

Bon, Blaise à la limite, cela pouvait passer. Il avait dès le début de leur scolarité endossé l'image du Slytherin atypique, bien que respectueux des valeurs fondamentales de leur Maison. Il était celui qui parmi eux était le plus proche des autres Maisons, celui qui servait de contact entre eux et les autres élèves. A l'exception des Gryfindor, bien sûr ! Alors le fait qu'il n'adresse plus la parole à personne et s'isole la plupart du temps faisait peut-être partie d'un plan destiné à collecter des informations, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais bon, au bout de trois mois, depuis la rentrée en fait, Pansy commençait à la trouver un peu raide !

Mais le pire, c'était que Draco lui-même, l'emblème, le symbole, la tête de proue de leur grande Maison se comportait comme un Gryffindor amoureux et éconduit ! Si encore il ne laissait sa morosité transparaître que devant des Slytherin, ce ne serait pas si grave. Mais il ne quittait pas son air sombre et torturé, même devant les Gryffindor ! Avoir l'air torturé ! Quelle idée ! Draco Malfoy ne **devait pas** paraître torturé, par quoi que ce soit !

Celle-là, Pansy la trouvait vraiment mauvaise.

Et s'il n'y avait que ça... Mais les deux garçons n'adressaient plus la parole à personne, passaient leur temps à errer la nuit dans les couloirs et le jour dans le parc du château, s'emportaient parfois violemment contre n'importe qui, même des Slytherin, et en public, encore !

Heureusement, ces crises de furie furieuse étaient rares et assez brèves. Mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Pour en rajouter encore au problème, Pansy avait constaté que Potter et deux de ses toutous semblaient souffrir du même symptôme. La Sang-de-bourbe et le Weasel en était d'ailleurs tous retournés. C'était bien un des seuls aspects amusants de leur problème commun.

Avoir un problème en commun avec des Gryffindor... Elle le ferait payer aux deux responsables... Dès qu'elle leur aurait remis un peu les idées en place.

"Je marche"

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu obtenir d'eux.

Quelle idée de marcher seuls ! Des Slytherin ne marchaient jamais seuls ! Et surtout pas Draco Malfoy !

Mais ils s'en fichaient.

Ils marchaient...

**)x****(O)x(**

_A suivre…_

Voila la suite de O tempora ! Pour les lecteurs d'Oxymore qui passent par là, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe tout de suite du chapitre 5.

Cette fic sera assez longue, au moins une vingtaine de chapitres, mais se seront des chapitres très courts. Elle devrait (normalement) aller assez vite.

Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Personnellement, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre, mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite...

Bon allez, kiss à tous et à bientôt !

Kalari

A oui ! Un léger détail que j'ai (failli) oublier !

**_REPONSES AUX REVIEWS_**

**Alinemcb54** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'elle sera géniale , en tout cas ça me fais plaisir que tu aime le prologue (ou premier chapitre, je sais pas trop...) Kiss !

**Théalie** : Joli pseudo… très poétique je trouve. Quand à moi, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : Merci !

**Broack**** Dincht** : DE QUOI ??? TU M'AVAIS OUBLIEE ? Honte à toi. En même temps, je l'ai un peu cherché, j'ai (un peu) pris tout mon temps… Mais bon, je te pardonne quand même. Tu a bien fait de rajouter 'formidable auteure'… ## En tout cas, merci pour les compliments ! Je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de moi sur ce coup là. Par contre, le deuxième chapitre… ce n'est pas la même chanson Allez, kiss, babe, à bientôt !

**Zick** : Tu verras, tu verras, tu verras, tu verras, tu verras (respire) pas de spoiler, par de spoilers, pas de spoiler, pas de spoilers (re-respire) voila la suite, voila la suite, voila la suite, voilà la suite ( s'étouffe) merci pour ta review, merci pour ta review, merci pour ta review, merci pour ta review (s'effondre, complètement vidée de tout atome d'oxygène. Pas l'habitude, moi…)

**CelebrenIthil** : Fan du SdA, non ? Alors tu as apprécié d'être dans le noir complet ? Tu sais que c'était pas prévu au départ ? Mais avec toutes les questions qu'on m'a posé sur l'identité du marcheur (comme je l'appelle), j'ai décidé de paumer un peu plus les lecteurs… (hé hé hé, suis sadique, moi…) Alors, tu parie toujours sur Neville ? Et dis moi, l'homme qui trône, tu sais qui c'est ? Allez, kiss et à bientôt !

**Keres** : Dois-je vraiment répondre ? Tu as eu pas mal de spoilers, toi. (Ah, ça sert parfois d'être la sœur de quelqu'un de mondialement connu telle que moi ! Tiens, mes chaussettes me serrent beaucoup, tout à coup…). En tout cas, merci pour ta review, sista. Ca me fait plaisir. Big Kiss

**Kestrel** : Et ma deuxième disciple ! Comment vas-tu chère cousine ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais comme cadeau d'anniversaire ! Et moi mon cadeau, il avance ? Crabbe ou Goyle ! Ca va pas la tête ? J'écris pas sur des singes, moi ! (pardon pour les fans de C&G, mais je vois pas l'intérêt d'écrire une fic sur eux…) Aller, Kiss, Kes, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te déplaira pas trop...

Voilu, c'est fait ! Voyez, je réponds toujours aux reviews. Alors, envoyez-m'en réponse garantie !

Tchô !  
Kal


	3. Interlude 1

****

O tempora…

Autrice : Kalari

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : heu… angst, peut-être… Oh, je sais pas !

Couples: inhabituels (hé hé hé…)

Disclaimer : Bon ben c'est parti pour le bla-bla habituel… Les persos ne sont pas à moi, tous à JKR, je fais que m'amuser avec, je ne me fais pas de sous, etc, etc… Satisfaits ? Allez, c'est parti !

Ah oui, au fait...

**__**

Réponses aux reviews

Onarluca : superbe, carrément ! Ah ben merci beaucoup ! En apprendre plus dans ce chapitre ? Oui , bien sûr. Sinon, ça ne servirai pas à grand chose, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin, merci encore d'être toujours la première à reviewer (d'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fais) et bonne lecture !

Broack Dincht : Déroutant, dis-tu ? Tant mieux, c'est l'effet recherché ! Et pour les noms en anglais... la réponse viendra très vite ! Merci pour les compliments (Kal toute rouge) et à bientôt !

Keres : I am very sorry, sista, mais j'ai pas pu résister ! M'enfin t'as pas a te plaindre ; je t'ai promis que tu saurai QUI c'est avant tout le monde, alors boude pas ! Jtm aussi, Kiss !

Zick : Alors, pour tes trois questions... (prends une ENORME inspiration) tu verras tu verras tu verras tu verras tu verras tu verras tu verras tu verras tu verras tu verras tu verras tu verras tu verras ! ! ! (tire sur sa cigarette, reprend une GRANDE inspiration) pas de spoiler pas de spoiler pas de spoiler pas de spoiler pas de spoiler pas de spoiler ! ! ! (inspire encore, avec difficulté) merci pour review merci pour review merci pour review merci pour review merci pour review... (s'écroule, à bout de souffle) a plus, Zick... (pin pon pin ! pin pon pin !)

Kestrel21 : heu... en fait j'ai pas vraiment tenu ma langue pour le yaoi... mais je l'ai brieffée pour pas qu'elle en parle ! Et OUI, lis d'autres fics HP ! ! ! Parce que tu rates vraiment quelque chose. Sans rire. Après, pour l'originalité de Crabbe et Goyle, certes, mais je donne plus dans l'homosexualité que dans la zoophilie. Tu m'excuseras... Allez, gros bisous, ma puce, et à bientôt !

Ce coup-ci, c'est parti...

)x(O)x(

Il se figea sous le regard glacé. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait strictement rien à faire là, et l'homme sur le trône, sans dire un mot, le lui faisait parfaitement comprendre. Il se sentait minable, dérisoirement petit et insignifiant devant cet être superbe, hautain, et plus méprisant qu'une divinité devant un microbe.

Pourtant, il se redressa et toisa comme il était toisé.

L'Apollon, l'Hadès plutôt, se tenait droit dans son fauteuil d'argent, le menton fièrement levé, les yeux baissés vers lui, pauvre petite chose qui venait troubler sa quiétude.

Ses yeux... Deux lacs de ténèbres arrachés au manteau de la nuit la plus sombre.

Ses yeux... Deux trous noirs où l'âme se perd sans espoir de retour.

Ses yeux, bordés par d'épais cils noirs, d'une longueur peu commune...

Ses yeux, dont l'iris et la pupille se fondent en un abysse mortel, plus sombre qu'une aile de corbeau, plus dur que le jais, plus envoûtant qu'un œil de serpent.

Ses yeux, fixes, braqués droit devant lui, droit sur lui.

Ses yeux, qui seuls rendaient vivant cet être totalement immobile.

Si complètement immobile qu'il ne voyait même pas son souffle soulever sa poitrine.

Ses membres, son visage, n'étaient même pas agités d'un léger mouvement.

Rien, pas un frisson.

Immobile.

Tellement immobile…

Trop immobile.

Hésitant, il s'avança doucement, précautionneusement, comme on s'approche d'un tigre allongé. Un tigre parfaitement éveillé qui vous regarde approcher, sûr de sa force, sûr de pouvoir vous tuer d'un coup.

Mais l'être sur le trône ne bougeait pas.

Il avança pas à pas, prêt à bondir en arrière au moindre geste.

Mais l'être sur le trône ne bougeait pas.

Il approcha encore, et grimpa les quelques marches de marbre blanc, tous les muscles tendus, sur le qui-vive.

Mais l'être sur le trône ne bougeait pas.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des genoux cachés par l'amble robe noire et plongea son regard droit dans les yeux d'ébène.

Mais l'être sur le trône ne bougea pas.

Alors, il leva la main, lentement, si lentement qu'elle semblait suspendue dans les airs, comme si le temps s'était figé.

Il effleura du bout des doigts la joue douce, mais froide, si froide…

Et la statue sur le trône ne bougea pas.

)x(O)x(

A suivre…

C'est extrêmement court, je sais. C'est fait exprès. Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement.

Mais sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Allez, kiss et à bientôt !

Enfin… A le plus vite possible !

Kal


	4. Chapitre 2: Premier Marcheur

**_O tempora..._**

Autrice : Kalari

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : heu... angst, peut-être... Oh, je sais pas !

Couples: inhabituels (hé hé hé...)

Disclaimer : Bon ben c'est parti pour le bla-bla habituel... Les persos ne sont pas à moi, tous à JKR, je fais que m'amuser avec, je ne me fais pas de sous, etc, etc... Satisfaits ? Allez, c'est parti !

**)x(O)x(**

**Première Epoque**

_**Premier Marcheur**_

**)x(O)x(**

La salle commune était chaude, vivante, chaleureuse. Les élèves riaient, jouaient, quelques uns travaillaient mollement, plus intéressés par les discussions de leurs amis regroupés autour de la cheminée ou dans les confortables fauteuils qui meublaient la pièce.

Il régnait dans la pièce une atmosphère de camaraderie intense, presque familiale. Mais c'était normal. Après tout, l'amitié n'était-elle pas une devise chez les Gryffindor ?

L'amitié... Oui, c'était cela. Un des seuls avantages que présentait la Maison rouge et or. Une amitié sans faille, sans retenue, une amitié étouffante.

Ne comprenaient-ils pas, tous autant qu'ils étaient, que parfois même lui pouvait avoir envie d'un peu de calme et de solitude ?

Tenez, encore un qui se tournait légèrement vers lui et lui jetait un regard inquiet. Tellement inquiet et concerné qu'il en devenait presque écœurant.

Oui, il était assis seul dans un coin de la pièce, dans l'ombre, loin des cheminées, loin de ses condisciples. Est-ce que cela signifiait forcément qu'il allait mal ?

Apparemment, oui. Au vu des coups d'œil prétendument discrets qu'on lui décochait régulièrement, il était même au bord du suicide.

Mon Dieu, attention ! Il est seul, il va mal, il faut l'aider !

Oh, oui. Aidez-moi, foutez-moi la paix ! Est-ce vraiment trop vous demander ?

Est-ce vraiment au-dessus de vos forces de me laisser simplement seul dans mon coin ? Je n'ennuie personne, je ne suis pas au bord du gouffre, je ne vais pas faire de connerie sur un coup de tête.

Il soupira, et répondit d'un énième regard noir à l'énième importun qui venait troubler ses méditations.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir sérieusement, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir le comprendre.

Un deuxième soupir lui échappa. Il le savait pourtant. La salle commune n'était pas, n'avait jamais été un lieu propice aux introspections. Trop de bruit, trop de couleurs, trop Gryffindor.

Pourtant, il était là, alors qu'il aurait pu se réfugier dans le dortoir, à l'instar d'Harry.

Le Survivant était encore pire que lui. Il ne faisait même plus l'effort de faire semblant d'agir normalement.

Quoique. Il avait peut-être raison après tout. Plus personne n'osait lui adresser la parole à présent. Pas même Ron et Hermione. Plus autiste que ça, tu meurs. Mais au moins, il était tranquille.

Peut-être devrait-il faire pareil...

Mais non. Il devait savoir, réfléchir, si les Gryffindor méritaient qu'il reste de leur côté ou non. Il devait comparer, juger, décider.

La proposition qu'on lui avait faite ne manquait pas d'intérêt. Elle était même extrêmement alléchante.

Mais renier tout ce qui avait fait sa vie depuis sept ans ? Renier ses amis, renier tout ce en quoi il avait cru jusqu'alors ?

C'était une décision trop importante pour être prise à la légère.

Mais en même temps, ils étaient tellement lourds, tellement stupides dans l'attention perpétuelle qu'ils portaient à leur prochain...

C'était vrai, quoi. Leur prochain n'avait pas forcément envie qu'on le materne !

Leur prochain était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul, sans avoir besoin d'une quirielle d'amis qui se chargent de lui !

" Si tu veux parler, je suis là... "

" Je serai toujours là pour toi... "

" Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, viens me voir, je suis là... "

Oui, c'était bien ça le problème.

Ils étaient là.

Ils avaient été là pour Neville, et ça ne lui avait vraiment pas porté chance.

Mais depuis que le garçon tout pataud que le jeune homme était auparavant avait décidé de se prendre en charge, il avait fait des progrès foudroyants.

Il avait même progressé en potions, c'était dire ! Snape ne semblait plus lui faire peur, d'ailleurs le pauvre en était tout retourné. Entre Harry que rien ne semblait plus pouvoir atteindre et Neville qui bossait comme un dingue dans sa matière, le directeur de Serpentard ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait. Ses deux têtes de turc favorites ne réagissaient plus à ses piques. Une bonne partie de ses occasions de s'amuser un peu avaient disparu. Snape s'ennuyait en cours, c'était visible comme son gros nez au milieu de sa figure pâle.

C'était d'ailleurs assez drôle de le voir comme ça. Il en aurait bien rigolé avec Dean.

Dean...

Une pointe de culpabilité lui transperça le cœur.

Il voyait bien que son meilleur ami dépérissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de lui. Mais il savait que Dean ne pourrait jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisager de rejoindre Voldemort.

S'il était resté collé à lui, il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pu peser le pour et le contre de manière objective. Son ami était trop entier, trop... trop Gryffindor pour le comprendre.

Mais c'était un Gryffindor qu'il ne voulait pas trahir...

Un Gryffindor qui représentait, pour lui, toutes les qualités de cette maison. Courageux, fidèle, drôle, timide parfois, souriant, gentil. Et discret. Il avait très vite arrêté d'essayer de le faire sortir de sa coquille. Il avait accepté le fait qu'il veuille être seul. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, ça l'avait blessé, mais il avait accepté.

" _Quand tu auras fini de réfléchir, Seamus, viens me voir, je serai là._ "

C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit, mot pour mot. Et Seamus savait que c'était vrai.

Et puis il était parti. Il l'avait laissé tranquille. Il avait accepté.

Oui, Dean était un ami tel qu'il se le représentait. Le vrai Gryffindor.

Mais le vrai Slytherin, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il ne savait pas. L'image qu'il avait des Slytherin n'était pas très flatteuse. Vils, flatteurs, lâches, imbus d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à s'en faire exploser les chevilles... Ils ne pouvaient pas être vraiment comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Que quelques personnes le soient, d'accord. Mais toute une centaine ? Difficile à croire.

Voldemort était-il réellement tel qu'on le disait ?

Mais alors, pourquoi tant de gens le suivaient-ils ? Pourquoi tant de Slytherin se glorifiaient-ils d'appartenir à sa cour ?

Il ne comprenait déjà pas très bien qu'ils entretiennent volontairement cette vision qu'ils donnaient aux autres de leurs personnes. Peut-être avaient-ils quelque chose à cacher ?

Mais ces interrogations ne le menaient à rien. Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'il se torturait la cervelle à essayer de comprendre les Slytherin.

A essayer de savoir s'ils valaient la peine qu'il trahisse les Gryffindor, qu'il trahisse Dean, pour eux, pour leur Maître, pour Voldemort.

Il ne savait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir. Il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il avait besoin qu'un membre de la Maison des Serpents lui explique sincèrement ce qu'il en était. Ce qu'ils étaient.

Mais même si l'un d'eux acceptait de répondre à un Gryffindor sans l'insulter, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui garantir qu'il était sincère ?

Rien. Et Seamus n'était pas assez bête pour prendre comme pain béni ce que pourrait lui dire un Slytherin.

Il était dans une impasse.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû abandonner depuis longtemps, se contenter de ce qu'il avait, se contenter d'être un Gryffindor.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus.

Il y avait trop réfléchi, avait trop tourné et retourné ces questions dans sa tête.

_Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux ? Slytherin ou Gryffindor ?_

_Les Ténèbres ou la Lumière ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux pour moi ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui m'apportera le plus ?_

_Qui sont les Slytherin ?_

_Qui sont les Gryffindor ?_

Il n'avait été capable de répondre qu'à cette dernière question.

Et du coup, plus que son orientation politique qui avait pourtant été à la base de ses interrogations, ce qui, à présent, l'empêchait de dormir et le faisait se lever la nuit pour errer dans les couloirs déserts du château, c'était de savoir, de comprendre comment marchait la Maison adverse.

Après avoir compris le yin, il fallait comprendre le yang.

_Qui sont les Slytherin ?_

_Qui sont les Slytherin ?_

_Qui sont les Slytherin ?_

_Mais bon dieu de merde, QUI sont les Slytherin ?!_

Il devait savoir. Pour son équilibre mental, il devait savoir. Le monde n'est pas blanc ou noir, il n'est qu'un éventail de gris.

Les Gryffindor ont des défauts, les Slytherin doivent avoir des qualités...

Mais qui pourra me les dire ?

Qui pourra me dire qui sont les Slytherin ?

Qui pourra enfin me répondre, et faire enfin cesser cette voix de plus en plus présente, de plus en plus stridente, qui ne cesse jamais de poser la question ?

_Qui sont les Slytherin ?_

_Qui sont les Slytherin ?_

_Qui sont les Slytherin ?_

Cette voix qui résonne dans ma tête comme mes pas résonnent dans les couloirs glacés de l'école.

Cette voix qui scande, à chacun de mes pas :

_Qui..._

_Sont..._

_Les..._

_Sly..._

_The..._

_Rin ?_

**)x(O)x(**

_A suivre..._

Voilu ! Le chapitre 4 d'O tempora est là !

J'ai pris mon temps, je sais.

Cette fic devait être rapide, je sais.

Je suis extrêmement chiante à faire poireauter les gens comme ça, je sais.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, je suis comme ça !

Mais je vais essayer d'aller plus vite pour le chapitre 5, promis !

Je promets ça à chaque fois, je sais...

Mais je vais essayer !

Allez, gros bisous à tous, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Kal


End file.
